winx_club_4kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom
Princess Bloom is the princess of Sparks, as well as its Guardian Fairy. Personality Bloom is a cheerful and amiable girl who cares deeply about those around her, especially her friends and family. While she normally carries a gentle disposition, she is prone to be confused and frustrated when something is not right. She is earnest in learning new things, especially her new identity as a fairy, even though her skills were not well-versed in the beginning. At the beginning of season one, Bloom was 16 years old. Bloom's outfits are primarily cyan, but on the official Winx Club website, her favorite color is red. She loves reading books about spells and playing with her pet rabbit, Kiko. Her favorite subject is Potionology and her favorite spell is the Dragon's Flame. Her profile on the official site also states that her favortie food is pizza (her mother states this in the cartoon as well), that she likes romantic comedies, and she likes pop music. She's also terrible at being tidy and can be a bit unorganized at times. Appearance * List of Bloom's Outfits Bloom is a girl with long red hair, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Her daily outfit in the first season consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. In the second and third seasons, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. Magical Abilities Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom is the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension. This is because her source of power is the Dragon's Fire - the greatest, most ancient magic ever to exist that created all things. However, she has not learned to harness its full power yet. She hails from the planet Domino, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and herself left as survivors. After the attack, Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Fire, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shapeshifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Category:Characters